


Isolation

by Mikii



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Profanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikii/pseuds/Mikii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And so it was, Kankri Vantas found himself embracing a crying Megido against his chest, confused and rather scared for his health.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isolation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vachelsstrife](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=vachelsstrife).



> A prompt given on Tumblr by vachelsstrife: “Hmmm. How about Kankri has just been studying her native language and when he starts to talk to her, she just breaks down and hugs him. All happy and crying. I’m a big sucker for fluff.”

“Oh, Damara, could I borrow some of your time, please?”

The dark haired troll turned her head at the sound of the annoyingly talkative seer, one eyebrow raising as he approached her. She held a lit joint between her fingers, tendrils of smoke escaping her lips as she exhaled.

Coming to a stop in front of her, he cleared his throat. “<IF I COULD TALK WITH YOU BRIEFLY, I WISH TO DISCUSS SOMETHING IF YOU DO NOT MIND.>”

Her eyes widened, surprise evident on her face as Kankri proceeded to speak in a clear East Beforan accent – even if he was rather influent considering his grammar was much too correct and precise.

Taking her silence as agreement, he went on. “<I HAVE ATTEMPTED TO CONVERSE WITH YOU ON THIS MATTER BEFOREHAND, HOWEVER THE INTANGIBLE BARRIER BETWEEN OUR LANGUAGES MADE IT DIFFICULT AND KEPT IT FROM OCCURRING MUCH TO MY OWN FRUSTRATION AND I ASSUME, YOURS.>”

“Shut up.”

“<AS SUCH, I->” He stopped abruptly, dropping the eastern language. “Huh?”

She stared at him with narrowed eyes, words coming out in broken english. “Where learn that?”

“Oh!” He smiled happily, folding his arms as he adopted his 'lecturing stance'. “Well, I took it upon myself some recent time ago to learn your eastern language so I could converse with you with more ease. I thought it possibly triggering how isolated our inability to understand you was, and wished to correct it as soon as was presently possible. Rufioh was kind enough to offer myself some pointers and a few text books which I expanded my knowledge upon.”

As Kankri continued to blabber on, giving examples of his new found language, she remained glaring at him, all usual playfulness lost. The joint in her mouth dropped to the floor, no longer of any care to her. “Stop that.” Placing a hand over his mouth to cut off his insistent and grating words, she went on, fingers painfully bruising his cheeks. “<YOU NEVER SPEAK LIKE SO AGAIN.>” She grinned maliciously. “<IF DO, I BITE YOUR NIPPLES, VIRGIN BOY.>”

He sputtered at her comment when she removed her hand, face flushed. “T-Those are very triggering words! I hope your words aren’t always so vulgar, and your actions just then were highly offensive and an apology would be demanded if you would.”

She snorted.

"Although, I extend my own and apologise if I triggered you myself, I wished no upset. If you could perhaps explain what it is that offended you, I promise to re-evaluate my actions and attempt again in a more conscious decision.”

Damara said nothing, staring at him with narrowed eyes reflecting restrained anger. How the fuck would a lecturing mutant blood ever understand her reasons? He wished to integrate her within the group? Prevent her being isolated? Did he not understand that she very well understood normal speech and could easily speak in that language if she so wished? The only reason that to this day she purposefully segregated herself from others with a language barrier was because she detested them. None of them could be trusted. Not the heart breaker, the horse boy, the fish bitch. Not even virgin boy here.

She didn’t want to have conversations.

“You. Leave now.”

Kankri blinked, opening his mouth to speak before she cut him off. “Go. _Now_.” She didn’t want to have a normal conversation in her own dialect. The only one she had been able to do that with was Rufioh, and those were rare considering the way their long-ago relationship had ended.  At least she could speak, clear in the knowledge that  _those_ conversations would lead to nothing with such animosity burning forever on her part.

>

Unfortunately, Kankri Vantas was a fucking persistent one. With his constant demands of why she was upset; what triggering thing he had done; his attempts to communicate such things in her language - which, only heightened her frustration.

One time, she managed to effectively frighten him off by throwing her shirt up, snickering as he covered his face and ran away. That made him more wary, made him avoid her for quite some time, though in the end he did return.

This time, she happened to be sat on a giant lily pad, shoes and socks removed to dip her feet in the cool water below. The remains of a joint lay at her side, mind hazy and body soothingly relaxed in the fog of nip that clouded her conscious.

It was then, he came across her again.

“A-Ah, Damara.”

The stutter was evidence enough he recalled their last encounter, and a smile curved upon her face as she glanced over her shoulder towards him. “<VIRGIN BOY, COME FOR MORE VIEWING?>”

He flushed, and she wondered if he regretted coming to learn to understand her. Though she had to give it to him when he didn’t flee away, instead warily approaching a few steps closer. “No I have not. I have come to apologise.”

She cocked her head to the side. <APOLOGISE?>”

“Yes. I have spoken with Rufioh, and after discussing the encounters between myself and you, I have been made clear on the triggering I did unto you.”

Her smile had now faded, staring at him. “<WHAT MEAN?>”

“Well.” He tugged at his turtle neck. “You regard your foreign language as something only you and Rufioh share. And since you remain to hold feelings for him, it would make sense that me imposing on that would upset you and I wish to apologise profusely for my mistake which- oh, are you alright, you seem rather unstable on your feet.”

Standing up abruptly, the nip in her body made her legs stumble slightly before she straightened up. That stuff had been thrice the strength than usual, so it would make sense for a few actions to take some time to follow her thought pattern.

Regardless, she strode up to him, face a shade of crimson as she glared at him through burning eyes. Kankri backed up until he was on the furthest edge of the lily pad, Damara pressed against him and words spitting from her mouth. “<FEELINGS ARE DEAD TO ME. DO NOT MAKE ME LAUGH ABOUT BACKSTABBER, I RATHER MUTILATE HIS CORPSE THAN THINK HIM LIKE THAT WAY. SAY AGAIN, AND I FUCK YOU WITH KNIFE.>”

He swallowed at the last comment. “A-Apologies Damara, though please, such crude and obscene language is highly-“

She slapped him before he could say that infuriating ‘t’ word, frustration coursing through her body. The last time she’d become this angry, she had killed that disgusting fish bitch. And right now, the only outlet for her anger was standing right here, wide blank eyes regarding her rather frightfully. His mouth moved, speaking yet some other lecture but she didn’t care, because honestly she hated all these infuriating trolls. The only thing they were good for was mocking, if that. And here this virgin bitch was attempting to converse WITH her as if it was just that easy to talk with her normally, when he knew absolutely nothing. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to kill him or forcibly break that stupid celibacy vow of his right now and then-

“Damara.”

She suddenly broke out of her chaotic thoughts at his voice, registering something wet against her cheek. Breathing heavily, she blinked, more tears leaking through and falling down her face as she noted that she was crying.

She was crying in front of Kankri Vantas.

“<ARE YOU…>” He stopped, clearing his throat awkwardly. “I’m sorry, I’ve clearly upset you to the highest degree and will leave you in peace. I hope I can make up for my triggering offences somehow.” As he made to move away from her however, one hand darted out, fingers coiling around his wrist.

“<NO. STAY.>”

She felt exhausted, she couldn’t think straight from the haze upon her mind and for the first time in eons she was crying in front of another living being. Damara hadn’t felt this way since Rufioh had stabbed his metaphorical lance within her back.

“<I WANT…>” She dropped her head down, resting it against his shoulder to hide her tears. “<YOU STAY HERE. SAY NOTHING.>” Fingers grasping into the fabric of his sweater, she breathed deeply, taking in the warmth of his clothing against her skin.

Kankri meanwhile stood flabbergasted, not at all comfortable with such physical contact. Though saying such things when a girl was crying against him seemed a trigger (he would have done it none the less, however this was Damara so he was less inclined to do so - and, despite her obscene attitude and behaviour, he did feel some empathy).

Awkwardly, he patted her back.

“<STOP THAT. OR I BREAK ARMS.>”

He did so instantly.

Eventually, the both of them ended up on their knees, Damara’s hands on his back and fisted within the thick red material as she remained with her head on his shoulder.  How long had it been since she hugged someone? How many eons?

Neither of them said anything. It wasn’t until the fog began to lift from her mind that Damara moved, sliding away from him and standing up, though refusing to look his way.

“<YOU TELL ANYONE, I TIE YOU UP AND LAUGH AT YOUR PAIN.>” Somehow her words didn’t hold the same vigour they usually did.  

“I- Yes, of course. I would abhor the thought.”

She paused, glancing down at him finally, and almost laughed at the sight. Sat there on his knees with his confused expression, he looked almost like a lost dog. After a moment of consideration, she added, “<YOU… I NOT MIND YOU SPEAK IN THIS LANGUAGE.>”

Before he could respond, she was gone, fetching her shoes and socks and disappearing. Somehow, hugging the annoying seer of blood had stemmed to relax her. Meanwhile, Kankri was left behind wondering what the hell had happened and whether he should consider this as Damara making a play for him in a quadrant.

“The fuck?”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried! You have no idea how challenging it is to write Damara and fluff in the same thing. I managed to get the hugging and crying part down, though the happy part was a bit of a lost cause. (>__>) I suppose that would take a while with their relationship…


End file.
